dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Side quests (Inquisition)
Side quests are optional quests in Dragon Age: Inquisition. They provide experience, loot, money, and Influence when completed. Crestwood * Capturing Caer Bronach * Holding Crestwood * High Stakes * Homecoming * Obsidian Survey of Crestwood * Rift at Caer Bronach * Rift Near the North Gate * Rifts at Three Throut Farm * Still Waters * The Naturalist * Weeding Out Bandits Emerald Graves * A Bear to Cross * A Corrupt General * A Deluded Chevalier * A Fallen Sister * A Lover's Promise * A Puppet Master * A Vicious Thug * Devotion * Fairbanks Patrol Under Attack * High Dragon: the Greater Mistral * Holding the Emerald Graves * Last Wishes * Map of Elgar'nan's Bastion * Map of Watcher's Pass * Motherly Encouragement * Noble Deeds, Noble Heart * Not Everyone's Free * Observing the Menace * The Knight's Tomb * Victim's of War * Watcher's Reach Refugees Chateau d'Onterre Din'an Hanin Emprise du Lion * Breeding Grounds * Caged Confession * Call Me Imshael * Capturing Suledin Keep * High Dragon: the Highland Ravager * High Dragon: the Hivernal * High Dragon: the Kaltenzahn * Mama's Ring * Quarry Quandary * Red Captors * Rocky Rescue * Securing Safe Passage * Sifting Through the Rubble * Stalker * Take Back the Lion * The Corruption of Sahrnia * They Shall Not Pass * Turning the Tables * Valeska's Watch * Words Not Hollow The Cradle of Sulevin Exalted Plains * A Familiar Ring * A Father's Guidance * Another Side, Another Story * A Well-Stocked Camp * By the Grace of the Dalish * Calming Victory Rise * For the Empire * From the Beyond * Ghilan'nain's Grove * High Dragon: the Gamordan Stormstrider * Holding the Exalted Plains * Lay Rest the Eastern Ramparts * Lay Rest the Western Rapmparts * Left to Grieve * Map of Enavuris * Map of Halin'sulahn * No Word Back * Pressed for Cache * Scattered Glyphs * Sketch of Enavuris River * Someone to Lose * Something to Prove * The Golden Halla * The Spoils of Desecration * Undead Ramparts to the West Lost Temple of Dirthamen * God of Secrets * Runes in the Lost Temple The Fade * Broken Window The Fallow Mire * Lost Souls * Beacons in the Dark * Rifts in the Mire * Cabin Fever * These Demons Are Clever * Artifact Requisition in the Mire The Forbidden Oasis * Shard Collector * The Temple of Pride * The Cold Endured * The Fire Captured * The Spirit Calmed * Rifts High and Low * Rifts in the Oasis * Holding the Oasis * What It's Worth * Spider Requisition in the Oasis Haven * Know Thy Enemy * Haven's Best and Brightest * Requisition For Weapons * The Right Armor * Piece by Piece * Mixing Potions * Passing Notes The Hinterlands * Master of Horses * Deep Trouble * Playing with Fire * Hinterland Who's Who * Farmland Security * Trouble with Wolves * Horses for the Inquisition * The Mercenary Fortress * Apostates in Witchwood * Templars to the West * Hunger Pangs * Rifts on the Outskirts * Holding the Hinterlands * Sketch of Calenhad's Foothold * Love Waits * Shallow Breaths * Blood Brothers * Open a Vein * Rifts in the Woods * Rifts on the Farm * Rifts at the Foothold * Map of Farmland Cave * Map to a Waterfall * Business Arrangements * Letter from a Lover * Where the Druffalo Roam * Return Policy * Safeguards against Looters * East Road Bandits * Hunger Pangs * In the Elements * Rifts at Dwarfson's Pass * Agrarian Apostate * Praise the Herald of Andraste * Stone Dreams * Failure to Deliver * Strange Bedfellows * My Lover's Phylactery * Hinterlands Cage Requisition * Hinterlands Tapestry Requisition * Hinterlands Field Tent Requisition * Hinterlands Drakestone Survey * In the Saddle Valammar The Hissing Wastes * Field of Bones * High Dragon: the Sandy Howler * Holding the Hissing Wastes * Let's Slay the Beast * Notes on the Wastes * Sand and Ruin * The Tomb of Fairel Storm Coast * Vigilance on the Coast * Rift at the Falls * Rifts on the Coast * Cleaning House * Holding the Storm Coast * Wardens of the Coast * Antivenom Requsition on the Coast The Western Approach * Assault on Griffon Wing Keep * Draconology * Fortress Squatters * Frederic's Livelihood * High Dragon: The Abyssal High Dragon * Holding the Western Approach * How to Lure a Dragon * Hunting Patterns * On the Chantry Trail * Sharper White Claws * The Venatori * The Trouble with Darkspawn * This Water Tastes Funny Still Ruins * A Tevinter Relic Hunt * A Manuscript of Some Authority * Stranger Rift in the Ruins * The Heart of the Still Ruins See also * War table